The Impressionist
by ShortGirlWithAPen
Summary: Sort of an AU/sequel to 'Gilligan vs. Gilligan' Mary Ann, Ginger, and Mrs. Howell all seem to be acting a bit odd. Could it be that there are more doubles?
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer- I don't own Gilligan's Island or any of its characters!**

* * *

It was a normal day on the island. Mary Ann was cooking, Ginger was trying to help Mary Ann as much as she could, the Skipper and Gilligan were out gathering wood, the Professor was out studying plants, and Mr. Howell was playing a game of golf with Mrs. Howell. The sun was shining bright and there was hardly a cloud in the sky, but little did any of the castaways know, something very wrong was about to happen.

A small boat was on the lagoon, with three beautiful women on it. As they stepped out of the boat, it became clear that, with how their makeup was done and how they had their hair styled, they looked exactly like Ginger, Mary Ann, and Mrs. Howell. The three women walked through the island, being careful not to be seen by anyone. So far, they had not seen any of the castaways, but they knew that they would have to find them if their job was to be completed.

The walked along the island, the sand getting into the toes of their heels. After a bit of walking, they run into Mary Ann, who had gotten finished cooking for the moment and had gone out toward the lagoon. The woman who looked so similar to Mary Ann had hid in the trees nearby.

"Oh, hey, Ginger and Mrs. Howell! I didn't know you two would be out here." Mary Ann said in surprise.

"Yeah, we just decided to do something a bit different." says the Ginger spy.

"Oh, alright." says Mary Ann, slight confusion on her face. Mrs. Howell almost never wanted to do anything different, so why would she pick now to do so, especially when it was found out not long ago that there had been a spy on the island, looking exactly like Gilligan? Still, Mary Ann shook her head. There was no telling what was going on, and just herself questioning them about it wouldn't be the best idea- she definitely didn't have the kind of authority skills that the Skipper had or the questioning tactics that the Professor was sure to have.

Mary Ann walked off. If things happened to still be weird in a day or two, she would say something about it. Until then, it would be best to keep an eye out for both Ginger and Mrs. Howell, to make sure everything was going to work out just fine.

* * *

Half an hour later, the castaways were all sitting around the table, eating the food that Mary Ann and Ginger had made. The talking was quiet which made Mary Ann seriously wonder what the cause was for what she had seen by the lagoon earlier.

A while later, when everyone is finished and is still quiet, Mary Ann decides to get Mrs. Howell and Ginger alone and confront them about what had happened.

"Hey, are you two okay?" Mary Ann asks.

"Of course Mary Ann." says Ginger. "Why wouldn't we be?"

"Well since I saw you two at the lagoon earlier, you two have been acting a bit weird." says Mary Ann.

"We weren't at the lagoon today." says Mrs. Howell, looking at Mary Ann. "I was with Thurston until dinner, but I do remember seeing you walking out from the trees earlier, but it wasn't from the direction of the lagoon."

Mary Ann looks away at this, confused. She had seen Mrs. Howell and Ginger somewhere they hadn't been; Mrs. Howell saw Mary Ann somewhere the younger hadn't been.

Could this mean they were dealing with some more sets of doubles? Mary Ann definitely hoped not.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Finally got chapter two finished! Sorry it took so long; I will try to get the next chapter up more quickly.**

* * *

It was that evening when Mary Ann, Ginger, and Mrs. Howell got back together to see if they could have any luck in finding the doubles that they had seen earlier in the day. Could the women say they were nervous? Definitely. They remembered what had happened when the double of Gilligan came to the island; what's to say the same couldn't happen to them?

Mary Ann suggested that they should go into the jungle, where there was more places to keep yourself hidden if you really needed to.

"Let's not split up, though." says Mary Ann. "If we are separated, who knows what can happen to us. Anyway, no matter how much we may think we know the island, we don't know it as much as Gilligan or the Professor does."

The other two women nod at this; they didn't want to separate either. Neither Ginger nor Mrs. Howell wanted to be alone here, especially since they didn't really know the jungle well.

For a few minutes as the three women walk through the trees, looking for anything unusual, they are all silent. That is, until Mary Ann speaks up.

"You know, I feel bad for not believing Gilligan a couple weeks ago." Mary Ann says quietly. "If we had just believed him in the first place, then we might not be in this situation now."

"We definitely should've believed him." says Ginger. "It just sounded so odd you know? Like it came from a James Bond movie." Mary Ann and Mrs. Howell look at Ginger at that. "What? Got a problem with James Bond?"

"I think that Mrs. Howell and I are just a bit surprised that it would come up in conversation here." says Mary Ann, shaking her head.

"Let's get going." says Ginger, shaking her head.

Half an hour later, conversation has stopped completely, as they know that if they don't find the doubles soon, they'd have to head back to camp.

Just when Mary Ann, Ginger, and Mrs. Howell are about to head back, they hear leaves start to rustle. The three women head toward the sound cautiously, so they wouldn't let whatever was making the sound know they were there.

There's no more sign of any rustling; in fact, there's no more sign of anything even being around anymore. Mary Ann gasps in surprise when she sees a woman looking exactly like Ginger comes up and places a hand over Ginger's mouth and pulls her hands behind her back. She ties Ginger's hands there, pulling a hand away from Ginger's mouth just long enough for Ginger to let out a scream.

Mrs. Howell and Mary Ann flinch at the sound while the double of Ginger doesn't, like she was expecting the sound. As the Ginger double takes Ginger deeper into the jungle, Mary Ann takes Mrs. Howell's arm.

"We will come back. We need to tell the others what happened; maybe they'll be able to help us find Ginger and get her back." Mary Ann says, looking into Mrs. Howell's eyes. "Then they'll also know that Gilligan was definitely right when he said that there was someone who looked just like him on the island."

The moment Mrs. Howell agrees, another woman, who, like the other woman, looks exactly like Mrs. Howell, comes up behind Mrs. Howell and does the same exact thing the Ginger lookalike did to Ginger.

Mrs. Howell looks at Mary Ann, fear in her eyes. Mary Ann knows that there is nothing she could really do, so Mary Ann quietly tells Mrs. Howell that she will be back, which Mrs. Howell to nods in response to, and runs off in the direction of camp.

* * *

When Mary Ann gets to the camp, she immediately sees Gilligan, heading toward the hut he shares with Skipper.

"Hey, Gilligan." she says, getting his attention. He turns toward her and waits until she catches up to him. "Can I talk to you for a minute?"

"Yeah, sure, Mary Ann. What's going on?" Gilligan asks, noting that neither Ginger nor Mrs. Howell had shown up with Mary Ann. He also remembers that they all left together earlier in the evening. "Are Mrs. Howell and Ginger okay?"

"That's the thing, Gilligan." Mary Ann sighs, hoping that Gilligan would remain calm as she told him what was going on. She was worried enough as it was, and she didn't want anyone else freaking out about what was going on. "They've been taken. It's exactly like you said happened a couple weeks ago. There was two women who looked exactly like Mrs. Howell and Ginger that came and got them."

"I told you guys that's what happened. Should've believed me." Gilligan says, joking gently with Mary Ann, worry showing in his eyes. "We need to find a way to get them back. I don't want them getting hurt."

"I don't want them hurt either. So we've got to find where they were taken." Mary Ann looks at Gilligan. "We also should tell the others. I don't think that this is a job for two people."

Gilligan shakes his head, knowing that there's more of a chance of getting Mrs. Howell and Ginger back if they were all looking for them. The thing was, how would they convince the Professor, Skipper, and Mr. Howell that they weren't playing a trick on them? That would definitely be the tricky part.


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: So this is the last chapter, everyone! I hope you all have enjoyed it.**

* * *

Mary Ann and Gilligan get everyone else together, knowing the sooner they're able to search for Mrs. Howell and Ginger, the better. They quickly explained what was going on, both of them hoping that the Professor, Skipper, and Mr. Howell believed them.

When they got done explaining what happened with Ginger and Mrs. Howell, they could see the surprise and guilt on the others' faces. They didn't believe Gilligan either when he had told them about the double of himself a couple weeks ago and now they were realizing that they definitely should have. Then they'd have some way to know what they were going up against when they went out to search for Mrs. Howell and Ginger's doubles.

Once they had agreed to go out to search for them until dark, Gilligan caught Mary Ann's hand.

"Maybe we should go together. I think I could helpful." Gilligan says, quickly letting go of Mary Ann.

"You would be very helpful. Thank you, Gilligan." Mary Ann looks up at Gilligan and smiles. Gilligan doesn't hesitate in smiling back and they walk into the jungle, side by side.

"Amazing. Once the girls are missing, we go searching for them." Gilligan mumbles under his breath. It wasn't meant for Mary Ann to hear, but she did anyway.

"Gilligan, you know we care about you. We were just being careful with what to trust, especially if the story involves spies." Mary Ann says. "They believe it now. We all do, and I'm sure we're all sorry for not believing you sooner. I know I am."

Gilligan looked at Mary Ann, knowing there was a reason she was telling him this. He wanted to ask, but wasn't sure how to approach it.

"What're you thinking about?" Mary Ann asks, looking up at him.

"I just didn't think that you cared when you wouldn't believe me." Gilligan fixed his gaze in front of the two of them. "When you guys wouldn't believe me, I thought it was because something changed and you thought I couldn't be trusted."

"Of course you could be trusted. We just didn't want to believe. There's nothing you could do about that." Mary Ann took his hand in hers, noticing that his fingertips were calloused. "No matter what happens, we care about you, no matter how we act. I care about you." She kissed his cheek. "I care more than I think you realize."

"You probably do." Gilligan stopped walking and put his finger over his lips to have Mary Ann be quiet for a moment. He looked around, seeing if he could find anything, taking a few steps in all directions, looking in the bushes and behind the trees. "I thought I heard something."

Mary Ann simply nodded; she didn't need an explanation. He had probably been trained to do that whenever he thought someone was nearby and wasn't supposed to be. She found herself thankful that they had Gilligan and the Skipper with them when the ship crashed on this island. Who else would have known what to do when these things happened?

"Now what are you thinking about?" Gilligan asks as he and Mary Ann continued walking through the jungle.

"Just that we're lucky to have you and the Skipper." Mary Ann looked around them, paying attention to everything she could. "We need the two of you around. The rest of us may be able to do certain things, but where would we be without the Skipper to lead us?" Mary Ann's voice goes quiet as she speaks again. "Where would we be if you weren't there to help so much?"

"You guys would still be here. You'd find a way, I'm sure of it." Gilligan looked at Mary Ann once again before looking around them. "Let's just keep looking. We're never going to find them if we keep talking."

* * *

Mr. Howell, the Professor, and the Skipper had all stayed in one group, the three of them looking for the two missing women. The three men wished that they had listened to Gilligan in the first place, as they all felt guilty about not listening now that they knew the truth. They needed to apologize when they next saw Gilligan, but the major concern right then was the fact that they needed to find Mrs. Howell and Ginger.

They walked through the jungle, listening for anything that would be anywhere close to being odd. Mr. Howell, the Professor, and the Skipper seemed to walk for a while before they did notice anything odd at all, which was the fact that there was a light blue object just behind one of the bushes that looked unnatural for any of the bushes that grew in the jungle.

When they get close enough to the bush to see what the blue was, they could tell that it was actually from a form of clothing. They move the bushes around enough to see Mrs. Howell and Ginger, tied up and sitting side by side.

"Ginger? Mrs. Howell?" the Professor asks quietly, hoping not to be heard by anyone that could be nearby.

The two women's eyes meets the Professor's; the Skipper and Mr. Howell start to untie the two women so that they can get free. They do get free quickly, looking around to see if the doubles were around.

A few minutes later, Gilligan and Mary Ann walk into the area the Skipper, Professor, and Mr. Howell are in. They then see the women; Mary Ann breaks into a wide smile, going and hugging both of them. Gilligan also had a smile on his face, glad for the fact that they seemingly made it out of the situation without being hurt.

The castaways decide to go and look for the doubles, and get them off of the island, as anyone who does this type of thing to any of them never mean any good to them.

* * *

It's dark when the castaways all get to the lagoon and see the three doubles heading toward a boat. The three of them look toward the lagoon, and see the castaways and know immediately know that they've been caught. They knew that the agency had gotten lucky when they didn't find out what was going on when it happened to Gilligan as it was happening. The three of them look at each other and shake their heads. It wasn't worth coming back to the island, at least now that the castaways all knew what was truly going on.

As the doubles start their boat and leave the island, the Professor looks at the rest of the castaways.

"We all need to go to bed. It's been a long day for all of us." he smiles gently at them as they head back to the huts. "Ginger, Mrs. Howell, I'll make sure you two are okay tomorrow morning when you've both had some rest."

* * *

"Hey, I'm sorry Gilligan for not believing you before on this." Skipper says once they're in their hut

"It's fine, Skipper." Gilligan yawns as he gets into his cot and lays down. "I already forgave all of you anyway."

And with that Gilligan closes his eyes and falls asleep. They now knew that Gilligan was telling the truth in the first place and the women were safe; that was enough for Gilligan to be happy with the outcome.


End file.
